Eternity With You
by DM aka Dark Moon
Summary: Harry has asked Optimus a question but would not let him answer until his return a year later. Slash, mech/human pairing COMPLETE!


Title: Eternity with You

By: DM aka Dark Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers.

Pairings: HP/OP hints of Sam/Mikaela/Bee

Author's Notes: I am now a fan of HP/T crossovers and when I saw how few were in production I just had to add my own. I am the type to love way out there "are you seriously kidding me" pairings and these two just struck a chord in me. I may have splotched a few mech terms or not given enough. All comments and critiques are welcome.

Optimus Prime sat behind his large desk the last report for the day already on its way to the General from his data pad. He checked the time on his internal clock and was surprised to see that it was only 10pm instead of his normal 1am all nighter.

Optimus then registered the complete silence of the base. If it was not for the fact that he had a message from Jazz flashing out the corner of his eye he might have thought something bad had happened. Opening the mail he was relieved to know that Jazz Bumblebee and Sam had taken the remaining mechs not on patrol out for a night on the town. He sent his normal response about being careful and to contact him if there was danger before sending it off.

Even though he had finished early Optimus did not feel like recharging. Instead he got up from his desk and decided to wander the compound. Left to only his thoughts, Optimus looked back on the years since their arrival. The Allspark their only way of recreating Cybertron was gone. His death and rebirth, all the comrades and even enemies that had fallen in battle. Though his thoughts seemed to always returned to one person and his spark ached with the decision he had made. Lost in thought, Optimus was startled out of his reverie when his processors registered his almost run in with a tree.

Seems he had walked further than he had known to have made it outside. He looked up at the stars and vented a bit of air.

"Even after all this time I still doubt myself." He spoke to the stars. All they did was twinkle back at him.

"What leader doesn't O.P." spoke a voice near his face plate. It was only the years of this happening countless times that stopped Optimus from reacting.

"It's been awhile Harry," Optimus stated still looking out at the sky.

"Yes, it has." Harry sat on Optimus' shoulder he would have taken his favorite spot which was near the giants spark but thought it best to wait. "I received an email from Sammy that something was wrong and he needed me to come as soon as I could."

It was silent between the two both staring out at nothing and everything.

"I understand better than any other could O.P. You felt relief when you died. Glad that you finally did something to save your men and now that responsibility will no longer be yours. Then coming back to life, taking on that mantle of leader, being seen as a hero. Your every word and action may or may not cause them to die." Harry turned so that he was looking at the face he so loved. "It will never get easier and each decision will weigh heavy on your mind whether it was successful or not."

Bright blue optics turned to stare at glowing green eyes.

"You are ... the only one who probably does understand." Optimus stated. "So then you must know why I cannot allow anything between us."

"No O.P. I don't. We are both long lived; we each have responsibilities that we cannot ignore. Just say the words I can have a home built only for us, there will be enough room for you to wander, if you do not wish to leave the states I can make my home here instead so long as it's with you."

Harry hoped Optimus could see that he was sincere, yes it had been odd in the beginning to have found himself falling in love with the alien robot those years ago but as they had gotten to know each other it didn't seem as strange anymore. He had come to embrace that love, spending as much time in the Primes presence as he could. Just a year ago he had confessed his feelings to the tall mech and told him not to answer until he had returned.

Another vent of air and Optimus turned back to look out at the stars. His spark had jumped in excitement at the appearance of the wizard and now it dimmed as he gave the hardest decision he had ever made.

"I'm sorry Harry but-" Optimus started.

"No don't say anything yet, I have to show you something." Harry interrupted. He just had to convince this mech there was no other in his heart but him and he intended to show him.

Muttering a string of words that even Optimus had a hard time hearing, a flash of light so bright Optimus had to shutter his optics or risk damage to them. When he opened them he had to reboot his systems or suffer an emergency shutdown. Right in front of him was Harry his glowing green eyes level with his own. Taking a step back Optimus lowered his optics and trailed them back up. Shoes, jean clad legs, dark red shirt and an open wizard's robe all had stretched to fit the being before him.

"H-how?" his processors were running a mile a minute to make sense of this phenomenon.

"Magic my love." Even his voice had gotten a deeper quality to it yet it had the same tone as when he was smaller.

"I was not going to be the 'shorter mate' in this relationship, though you are still a bit taller than me now it's not so much." Harry smiled then reached out and touched the side of Optimus' head. "I can now keep this form up for at least three days without any strain on my magic and I am just as real as I was in my original form. Touch me I won't bite. Well for today."

With a hesitant look Optimus did just that. He started with the black mop of hair just barely catching the groan at the silky soft sensation running through his servos. His other servo coming up to touch a flushed cheek. The soft flesh under his robotic hand was smooth and warm to the touch. This was many times better than touching in his holoform. Hearing a moan he looked away from his hand and saw Harry's eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

Realizing what he was doing Optimus reluctantly removed his hands and rested them at his sides. Already he wanted to reach out and touch that soft skin to discover if it was the same all over. Harry's eyes quickly opened at the loss of contact and stared at Optimus.

"This was the most wonderful gift anyone has given me Harry. I will treasure these moments for as long as I live. Unfortunately I still in good conscience cannot allow anything between us. I- I am sorry." Oh how he was, he wanted the young wizard as his own but could not leave his men to be alone. The guilt of him being happy while the others had no mate did not sit well with him.

Harry stared hard at the blue optics. The area around them was silent but for the chirp of crickets. Stepping closer, Harry wrapped his arms around the mech's shoulders before him and was not surprised that he did not return the gesture.

"I do not accept that." Harry whispered mindful of how close he was to the audio receptor. "I will honor your choice though. Just know that should you ever change your mind I will be waiting for you with open arms. You are my sparkmate Optimus Prime." He leaned back and gave into the urge to kiss those metal lips.

Optimus felt warmth like no other rush through him. Jolts of pleasure coursed through his wires and filled his spark with happiness. He felt Harry slowly pull back and for once selfishly grabbed at the opportunity for more. One arm wrapped around the slim waist and the other cup the base of his head to feel the silky hair again as he pulled the young wizard tighter into his arms and touched those lips again. Harry had been licking his lips to savor the robots taste when he had been grabbed and kissed again.

An electric shock at the wet contact hit both Harry and Optimus causing them to groan. They held each other tighter to revel in the embrace both committing this moment this sensation to memory for the empty nights and long days. Harry licked Optimus' lips one last time for that delicious shock to zip through his body before pulling away. He stepped completely out of Optimus' arms and even a little further back. Not looking the Prime in the face Harry turned around.

"Well I -" here Harry choked, "I will come back later to talk to Sammy, it was obvious he did not mean it as an immediate emergency." Harry began walking away then turned on his heel and vanished.

Optimus was staring hard where Harry had disappeared for several minutes before going back inside the base and forcing himself to recharge.

Several weeks past by as Optimus threw himself into his work. the other Autobots were able to tell that something was wrong with their leader but no one spoke a word after Ironhide got his aft chewed out for destroying one of the far walls of the compound.

Sam and Bumblebee watched as Optimus declined lunch and continued working in his office. He had even pulled rank on Ratchet when the medic bot attempted to check up on him.

"Ah Bee Why do I have a feeling this might be my fault?" Sam had asked his best friend.

"Don't worry, be happy," Bee's radio declared. Sam just looked at him. "Okay fine, I don't think it's really your fault. All you did was ask him over, whatever happened between them is a different story."

"Yea but now I have to go in there and relay some bad news." Sam thought back to the conversation he'd just had with the Minister of Magic. Almost thirty years of political speeches and diplomatic talks as the liaison of Autobot and human relations and yet as he walked into Optimus' office it felt like he was a teenager all over again giving his first thoughts on the benefits of having the Autobots staying among them.

Taking the small lift to the top of the desk, Sam waited patiently for the Autobot leader to acknowledge him. After about fifteen minutes Sam realized that he was not going to be noticed by the Prime leader and steadily walked in his line of vision.

"What? Oh Sam is there something you needed?" Optimus stated, shuttering his optics several times to filter any dust that might have settled.

"Yes Optimus there is actually. Do you have a moment?" Sam stepped back to his original spot now that he had the bots attention.

Optimus leaned back in his large chair and gave his friend all his attention. he could see the nervous fidget Sam tried hard to hide and normally he would have assumed this had to do with another treaty the humans wanted passed concerning the Autobots and yet he wasn't quite believing that.

"I spoke with Harry earlier today. Seems he's quite swamped with Minister work and won't be the wizard/bot/muggle liaison anymore. He's appointed another wizard who's just as competent and since we only meet once a month the new agent will be staying for a couple days to get acquainted with us and then resume the monthly peace meetings."

If it wasn't for the fact his optics were still blue Sam would almost say Optimus had shut down with how still he was. "The new agent will be here next Monday at 10am. I have already informed Epps and Will; Harry's old room will be ready for him to stay in as well as all the NEST soldiers have been told of the development. This just leaves you to tell the Autobots, I would myself but I have a flight to catch and meet Mikaela in New York."

Not receiving any response Sam continued "I sent all the new guys info to your data pad, I just wanted to debrief you before I left." No response. "Hey Big Guy, you okay?"

A quick flicker and Optimus was focused on Sam again. "Yes I will send a notice to the other bots later this evening. Thank you Sam have a wonderful time and tell Mikaela and the kids hello."

The day crawled to agonizing slowness as Optimus had filled in the Autobots of the new development, finished a few more reports and took first patrol of the night declining any back up. Knowing he had a privacy range away from the base Optimus connected to Harry's private phone line. It rang so long Optimus thought he had gotten the number wrong or it had been disconnected when Harry picked up.

"Hello Optimus."

"I didn't mean to make you quit your job Harry." Optimus stated.

"I have other obligations to take care of and as they are starting to pile up I decided to shift a few things around. I had been meaning to do this for a while actually and never really got to it till now."

"I detect more to that statement then you are implying Harry. I thought at least, we could stay friends."

There was a lull on the phone. "I will not stop being your friend O.P. and if you need me I will come just please...give my heart some time to heal."

Optimus thought about it for a moment. He himself ached to be with Harry and yet it was by his own decision that they were apart. It was coming to a bigger conclusion just how hard his choice had been.

"I do not wish to be separated from you but if it is time that you need then I will provide it."

"No Optimus its time YOU need. I will never stop loving you, the feeling of rejection hurts but it does not take away that love. When you are ready to accept me and us with no guilt to your conscience then maybe we can try this again. As your friend, if you ever need me please call, I do cherish our talks together."

No words were able to describe Optimus' current feeling and so with a quiet goodbye ended the conversation.

150 years later...

"You know as Head of the Magical Council I can consider this kidnapping." Harry Potter stated, sitting back comfortably in the passenger seat of Jazz' vehicle form.

"If you had accepted the invitation we had sent several weeks ago this supposed 'kidnapping' wouldn't be happening at all." Daniel stated, the great great grandson of Sam and Mikaela Witwicky who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Besides you haven't visited with me and the kids in almost five years godfather."

"Then why does it feel like we are heading towards the old NEST compound. I thought you lived in New Mission City with the other bots."

"Er.. We are not. Sam and David are waiting at the house for us as we speak. So..uh..how goes the Magical Council?" Daniel stuttered, ignoring Jazz' amused snort.

Harry would have given him a sly glance had he not agreed to the blindfold. "Running as smoothly as can be. Teddy's rule as Alpha wolf is going strong, though he may be retiring soon and handing the reigns over to his daughter. The fourth generation of Weasleys is rambunctious as ever, set of triplets this round. Sasha Longbottom was found to be the mate of Lady Isolde of the Ivenstead vampire clan. Considering that Sasha is only in her fourth year of school they are going to wait till she's graduated before the mating ceremony. Coincidentally my other godson Lucien Malfoy is the mate of the younger Prince Rufus of the Russian Roulette Veela clan. I still don't understand why they are named Roulette but hey each his own."

"Wow you've been one busy man." Daniel said eyes a little wide.

"Not for long. I've been speaking with the other council members and will soon be passing on my position to two others I deem can handle the pressure. I'll still be around for advice and all but even I need a break. I'd like to enjoy a lifetime or two with my various godchildren." Harry smiled softly at that, though it had a sense of sadness to it as well.

"Then you can start with us. All right Harry where here, wait while I help you out."

Harry was led out of the car and into a building. he could tell from the echo of sound alone that he was in the old NEST compound but decided to humor his godson. When he was dragged a few feet in he was let go and the sound of running footsteps and the car engine gunning it and speeding away from the area caused him to frown. Harry stayed where he was at and crossed his arms.

"Now I am extremely curious. Why am I here?" he asked aloud.

"Because I wanted to speak with you." The familiar timbre of that voice made Harry shiver, phone conversations just didn't top listening to it in person.

Harry reached up to take off the blindfold. "No leave it on. I've been practicing this for a while now and I want to do it right." heaving a sigh, Harry did as bid, a little grateful as his eyes, the most expressive part of him, would have shown a sadness that matched that same night so long ago.

"I apologize Harry for hurting you. It was my own insecurities that led me to that decision and I hid it behind not wanting to flaunt a happy relationship in front of the other bots. Only to find out twenty years later that had I given my approval several of the hidden relationships with my friends would have flourished. Including Sam, Mikaela, and Bee." Here Optimus paused and even Harry barely concealed a flinch at that.

BumbleBee had fallen for the two advocates for robot kind and had approached them with his feelings and of what he had seen between Harry and Optimus. Shocked at the declaration of love the two had asked for time to think about it and contacted Harry right away. Harry had confirmed he was feeling things other than friendship for the Autobot leader and helped Sam and Mikaela sort through their own before another heart or spark in this case was crushed by uninformed rejection. At the same time Bee had found out Optimus had rejected Harry and concluded that though humans and Autobots could co-exist they could not fall in love. Mortified by this turn of events the three attempted to have a small relationship but the sneaking around and half truths slowly broke them apart. The three had a terrible argument one day that caused Bee to drive off only to come back to a burned down house and the fire department dousing out the flames. A rogue Decepticon had attacked as soon as he saw that Bee had left the outside of the house. Luckily the kids had been staying at Mikaela's parents' house that night. Bumblebee has never been the same since.

"I love you Harry, My spark has not been the same without your smiles and laughter. Those few conversations on the phone where the only highlights of my day. I have been a robot without a competent processor for having turned your love away. I know you said you would wait for me, if you were to see me now would it still hold true?"

Tears streaked down Harry's cheeks and he ripped the blind fold off his face, he could only stare at the disheveled holoform before him and the sleeping giant behind it.

"Oh Optimus." Harry cupped a dark cheek feeling the cool metal beneath his hand as foggy blue met clear emerald in a plea of understanding. Though the holoform was still healthy looking as always, rich caramel skin, tall 6' 3" frame and

Hair so dark blue it bordered on black the bot behind him was not faring as well. Where once the Prime had prided himself on keeping a clean front and shiny exterior it was now covered in a layer of dust and minor dents. The bright

Blue and red paint of his chassis, shoulder and leg armor was faded and scratched. Even his interior wiring that could be seen looked neglected.

"Why O.P? Did you really have to punish yourself this way? Could you not have talked to me about this?" Harry asked, he stepped closer to the holoform until he had to tilt his head a bit to see into those eyes he still loved with all his heart.

He had wanted to take it slow, explain a bit more about his reasons and beg if needed in order to get back into his wizards heart. Yet as the blindfold was taken away and those dazzling green eyes met his all plans of a slow seduction eluded him. The only thought now forefront in his mind wanted to mark this man as his. Optimus slammed his lips against those soft petals that just finished moving and let his hands roam that lithe frame. Harry was surprised at the sudden passion but felt his own desires build up and threw his arms around the broad shoulders letting himself get lost in the kiss.

Though he himself did not need air he knew that Harry did and not wanting to break contact trailed away from those lips to the underside of his jaw and then began kissing and nibbling that soft neck. A pleasurable daze was beginning to come over Harry but he had to be sure, there was no way he was going to take no a second time.

"Ah...O.P. are ..oh...you sure about this? Mmm...what do you want from me?" Harry had not thought his neck was so sensitive but if the bot kept this up he would agree to anything about now.

Optimus lifted his head enough to stare in to those hazy green eyes. Satisfaction filled him as it was he that caused Harry to succumb to pleasure, him that was making this man groan and moan those delicious sounds. "I want all that you are willing to give me. I know bringing you here without your prior knowledge was wrong. I now put myself in your hands awaiting your answer. Harry will you do me the honor of loving me for all eternity?"

Harry smiled at the holoform then looked over his shoulder at the large mech. He looked to be thinking about it for a minute, all the while feeling the body in his arms get tense as the seconds passed by.

Sobering a bit, he looked the holoform in the eyes. "I want Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots to ask me that question, not his holoform created to appease the humans."

Giving Harry a searching look, the holoform tilted its head with a nod and faded out. Harry then apparated on top of Optimus' chestplates sitting carefully near the sparks warmth. Blue optics onlined and the large head lifted to gaze at the small wizard mere feet in front of him.

"Iiii-" Optimust stopped and rebooted his voice communications program. "Be with me Harry, forever."

Feeling that voice wash over him, Harry basked in the pleasant shivers this time. "I wouldn't want to spend eternity any other way than with you." Harry then used his spell to grow like last time and cuddled into the Prime's servos. He then let a little of his magic touch his fingers and ran it up his leg armor. Optimus didn't know how Harry was doing it but his fingers were causing the most wonderful of sensations to course through him hardly feeling the dents and scratches disappear and mend, the dull color renew to its brighter hue and when those fingers reached his spark, the pressure of all that pleasure exploded in an array of bright lights and sensations all through his wires. So intense was it that he shut down a happy hum vibrating from his recharging body.

As he slowly came back online Optimus felt peace settle in his spark and knew that everything was going to be all right now that he was finally with his sparkmate. Gazing down at the dark head sleeping on his chestplate he vowed to make up for the last 150 years of neglect. Enfolding Harry into his arms he settled down for a longer offline a smile resting on his face.

...THE END...

Thank you all for reading my story. I truly enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
